


All To Myself

by Ringo_Angel



Series: Animal Hybrids [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Animal Characteristics, Animal Ears, Bear!Beomgyu, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fox!Yeonjun, M/M, Penguin!HueningKai, Rabbit!Soobin, Soft BDSM, Soobin/Beomgyu side pairing, Squirrel!Taehyun, Yeonjun is a horndog, animal hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: AU where everyone is an animal hybrid!Taehyun feels as though he isn't enough to satisfy Yeonjun. He slices things up to shock their relationship.Under The Heat is the first part of the story, but this story can be read as a stand alone. ^_^
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: Animal Hybrids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	All To Myself

It was exhausting. Dating Choi Yeonjun. Taehyun never meant it in a bad way, but he never knew that he’d have so much taken out of him nearly every single day. 

“You still with me, Taetae?” Yeonjun’s deep voice resounded in his ear. Taehyun forced his eyes open, only to see the blurred image of the fox above him. 

Yeonjun grinned, seeing as though Taehyun had regained his consciousness. “Hey, baby. You passed out again.” He leaned down, booping his nose against the squirrel’s. 

Taehyun groaned, shifting his hips a little. “Nnh.” A small moan escaped him, feeling the elder’s cock still deep inside him. “Are you… not tired yet?” Taehyun’s eyes widened as he glanced down. Yeonjun’s grin grew, his fluffy tinted tail swishing happily behind him. 

Taehyun couldn’t even even feel his tail anymore, he couldn’t feel anything. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around the younger, lifting him off the bed easily. Taehyun gritted his teeth as the elder manoeuvred him onto his lap. 

“Yeon… Ah…” Taehyun gripped hard to the carnivore’s shoulders, feeling his cock slide deeper. 

Yeonjun growled a little, his hands holding Taehyun’s sides. He started drawing little circles along the soft flesh. “I love you, Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun cooed, leaning forwards and locking their lips together. 

Taehyun let his eyes flutter shut, kissing the fox back. He couldn’t argue when Yeonjun told him in that cute, soft voice. As much as the elder wore him out, Taehyun couldn’t refuse him. It was like an endless circle. 

“Another round, Taehyunnie, please?” Yeonjun pouted his lips, pressing caste kisses on the younger’s lips and face. 

“Another?” Taehyun didn’t even know how many times they’d done it, but by how sore he was already feeling, it was definitely too much. 

“Please…” Yeonjun came closer, his ear laying flat on his head. Taehyun narrowed his eyes - Yeonjun knew that his ears were irresistible to him. 

Taehyun snaked a hand into the elder’s hair, petting him. “Only one more, okay?” He’d regret it, but it was hard to say no to those puppy eyes. 

Yeonjun smirked, pleased to get his way. He instantly thrusted upwards, making the squirrel gasp. Taehyun tugged at the elder’s hair with each thrust, only egging him on more. 

Before Taehyun knew it, he was thrown back onto the bed. He was on all fours, his fluffy tail curling around Yeonjun’s arm. The fox was gripping hard to Taehyun’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock. 

“Ah!” Taehyun couldn’t hold back his voice any longer. Yeonjun was ramming into his prostate with each thrust, sending delightful shivers up his spine. 

“You’re so cute, Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun’s tone was growly and dark, making Taehyun’s stomach clench. He loved that dark voice, it was only for his ears. 

“Yeonjun…! Ah!” Taehyun pushed his hips back, trying his best to satisfy the fox. Yeonjun growled, his claws digging into Taehyun’s hips so hard they would probably bruise. 

Thrust after thrust into the hot, tight warmth was bringing Yeonjun even closer to the edge. “I’m gonna come inside.” He warned. 

“When did you take off the con- Ahh!?” Taehyun’s arms gave out, his body racking with pleasure. 

“Taehyun! Taehyun! Tae… love you!” Yeonjun gave one last hard trust, his hips slamming into the younger’s soft ass. Taehyun clenched hard around the elder as he felt the warmth flow inside him. 

“Fuck…!” He came onto the bed, even though there wasn’t a lot. Taehyun was completely wrung dry, and now he felt so full. 

Yeonjun slowly pulled out, watching the herbivore collapse onto the bed. Taehyun was panting hard, his entire body feeling numb. Yeonjun brushed the younger’s tail aside, his eyes focused on his come escaping Taehyun’s abused hole. 

Taehyun just let the elder clean him up and change the sheets. Yeonjun was smiling the whole time, talking about nothing in particular. Taehyun loved that about Yeonjun - he knew that Taehyun hated the after silence, and so he talked to him. 

“Yeonjunnie… I…” Taehyun’s eyes felt like lead. In a matter of seconds he was out cold, a soft snore leaving him. Yeonjun just smiled, climbing in bed beside the younger. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before snuggling beside him. 

-

“Taehyun-hyung!” 

Taehyun jumped, hearing his name. “I’m awake.” He hadn’t even realised he’d dozed off. He looked up, only to see Huening Kai sitting in front of him. 

The penguin was sitting backwards on his chair, his arms crossed over the backrest. “You look really tired, hyung. Are you not getting enough sleep?” Kai tilted his head, looking the elder up and down. 

Taehyun waved his hand, “nothing like that.” He rubbed at his eyes, a small yawn escaping him. 

“Are you sure? You’ve been pretty exhausted this past week.” Kai was good at observing others, which was never a good thing. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Taehyun didn’t really want to discuss his sex life - the reason for his exhaustion. He found it a little embarrassing. 

“You could just say that it’s Yeonjun-hyung’s fault.” Soobin’s voice came from behind. Taehyun instantly turned around, only to see the rabbit leaning against the window frame. 

The herbivores had a free period, while the carnivores simultaneously had physical. Soobin was clearly watching Beomgyu, Taehyun could tell by the smile on his face. 

“I never said it had anything to do with Yeonjun.” Taehyun’s cheeks flushed a little, making Kai perk up suddenly. 

“Hyung, are you blushing?” He was pointing now, his little scream laugh leaving him. “It is Yeonjun-hyung's fault!” 

“Shut up.” Taehyun grabbed the penguin behind the head. “Do you wanna see if penguins can really fly?” 

“Okay, okay! Sorry?” Huening Kai leaned back, pulling himself out of the squirrel’s reach. 

“Don’t bully Kai.” Soobin finally turned to the other herbivores. 

“Done staring at Beomgyu’s ass?” Taehyun turned his wrath to the elder instead. 

Soobin raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “Nope.” He immediately turned back to the window. “He looks so cute when he runs, his ears twitch.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, before glancing out the window. He immediately spotted Yeonjun. It looked like they were playing football, and Yeonjun just scored. Beomgyu jumped on his back, the both of them cheering like crazy. 

Taehyun raised a brow at the small group of girls that stood off to the side. They were all shyly cheering, giggling whenever Yeonjun looked their way. Taehyun already knew how popular the fox was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get angry whenever he saw it. 

A sudden thought suddenly struck Taehyun; did he not satisfy Yeonjun? The fox would go for three rounds at the least; was that normal? He glanced towards Soobin, seeing that perfectly happy look on his face. He needed to ask at least. 

“Soobin-hyung, can I ask you something?” Taehyun stood up from his desk, making Kai’s eyes widen. 

“Sure.” Soobin was too nice, but that was the best thing about him. 

Taehyun’s cheeks were red and his ears were flat. “It’s kind of embarrassing, so…” he grabbed Soobin’s wrist, dragging him out of the classroom. Kai pouted but he was too invested in his phone anyway. 

Soobin was a little confused, since Taehyun was taking him around the corner, almost like he was trying to isolate him. “What’s wrong, Taehyun?” He was starting to feel a little concerned. 

Taehyun finally stopped, the two of them squeezed into a section by the emergency stairs. “This is embarrassing to talk about…” he never was the type of guy to talk about sex. 

Soobin tilted his head a little, looking lost. Taehyun raked a hand through his hair, feeling a little awkward about the whole situation. “Yeonjun is insatiable…” he muttered, arms crossed over his chest. 

“What?” Soobin leaned in, his ears flopping a little. 

“He’s insatiable!” Taehyun gritted out, “that’s why I’m so exhausted lately.” He felt extremely embarrassed, but he needed some advice from someone. 

“Oh, I see.” Soobin nodded.

“I’m a little worried that I’m not enough for him.” Taehyun already felt a little lighter for actually telling someone. “Is it normal to go more than three rounds every time?” 

Soobin’s ears spring up at that, “every time?” 

“Hyung, this is serious.” Taehyun sighed, ruffling his hair. “I’m not sure if I’m boring… I haven’t got any experience outside of Yeonjun so…” 

Soobin smiled, letting a hand fall on the younger’s shoulder. “You worry too much, Taehyun.” 

“I’m seriously freaking out about this!” Taehyun was staring up at Soobin like he was expecting better answers. 

“Yeonjun is crazy for you, I don’t see why you’re doubting it. Has something happened?” Soobin was trying to pry more out of him, but there wasn’t much to say anyway. 

“I’m not doubting him.” Taehyun directed his eyes away. “I know that he loves me. But just because he loves me doesn’t mean I completely satisfy him…” 

Soobin rolled his eyes a little, happy that the younger missed it. “Okay, so it’s more about switching things up, right? Does Yeonjun usually lead?” 

“Well, yeah.” Taehyun was blushing again, it was actually quite cute. “When he wants it, I let him do it.” He shrugged. 

Soobin chuckled. “You can take the lead sometimes too, ya know?” 

“Beomgyu takes the lead?” Taehyun instantly flipped the conversation. 

Soobin’s cheeks turned bright red, his ears flopping down. He was such a cute bunny boy. “Sometimes he does. He likes to ride a lot so he can-“ 

“Okay, I don’t need to know!” Taehyun held a hand up in a stop motion. 

Soobin scratched at his nape. “You were the one asking.” 

“So I need to take charge.” Taehyun placed his finger and thumb on his chin. 

“Don’t just dive in there though,” Soobin quickly interjected the younger’s thought. “You might just get thrown down like usual. I assume Yeonjun is a beast.” 

Taehyun frowned at the elder, but his flushed cheeks said everything. Soobin laughed before placing a comforting hand on the squirrel’s shoulder. “Just tell me what you need. I’ll help you out.” 

Taehyun just nodded, trusting in Soobin. The rabbit directed them both back towards the classroom, “we’ll probably have to tell Huening Kai though, or he’ll start asking Beomgyu and Yeonjun.” 

-

Yeonjun frowned as he looked over his phone. He was currently sitting in a coffee shop with Beomgyu, the both of them studying for a chemistry test. It was Saturday, but he hadn’t had any messages from Taehyun at all. 

Taehyun had turned down a Friday night date, saying that he was busy with Kai and Soobin. Yeonjun didn’t mind if he had plans with friends, that was fine, but not even a text. 

"Have you heard from Soobin today, Beomgyu?" Yeonjun questioned, glaring at the younger. 

"What?" Beomgyu looked up from his book, eyes narrowed. "Soobin messages me every day, why?" 

"I haven't heard from Taehyun today and it's worrying me." Yeonjun pouted as he stared at his blank screen. 

"Have you messaged first?" Beomgyu narrowed his eyes, feeling annoyed at how the elder wouldn't focus on studying. 

"Of course I have." Yeonjun sighed. "He's been a little distant lately." Taehyun had kept their relationship like usual, cute kisses and interlocking fingers as they walked home from school. But, he hadn’t stayed over in the past few days and hadn't invited Yeonjun over either. 

"Really?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "I think him and Soobin have been planning something." His relationship was still going well, but Soobin seemed like he was hiding something, especially when Beomgyu brought up Taehyun or Yeonjun. 

"He has been meeting up with Soobin after school a lot." Yeonjun ruffled his hair, his ears dropping a little. 

"That's why I think they're planning something." Beomgyu leaned on the table, his chemistry forgotten about. Yeonjun nodded, his arms crossing over his chest. 

Just then, Soobin walked into the cafe. Beomgyu perked up, his ears twitching. "Soobinnie-hyung?" He stood up from their table, seeing the rabbit look towards him. 

"Beommie." Soobin smiled, striding towards the bear and wrapping his arms around him. " I'm happy you're still here." He nuzzled his head into Beomgyu's hair, making him giggle. 

Yeonjun just sat with a blank expression. He was feeling frustrated and now this lovestruck couple's affection was being thrown in his face. Soobin pressed a soft kiss to Beomgyu's cheek. 

"I missed you, Beommie. I just left Taehyun at the fountain." Soobin glanced a little towards the fox as he spoke.

"Taehyun is here?" Yeonjun stood up this time.

"He's probably by the fountain still, I only left a couple minutes ago." Soobin smiled. The plan was now in motion. Yeonjun shoved all of his things into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"I'll see you later, Beomgyu, Soobin." Yeonjun bowed a little to the youngsters before making his way out of the cafe. 

Beomgyu frowned a little, turning towards his bunny. "What are you herbivores planning?" He asked, feeling suspicious of them all. 

"I'm just helping Taehyun out." Soobin chuckled, hugging Beomgyu close, since he looked confused about it all. "I'll tell you what's going on, but let me buy you another drink first." 

"Romanticist." Beomgyu playfully slapped the elder's chest, making him chuckle. 

Yeonjun ran to the banister of the second floor. The mall had a large fountain in the middle, and it was where Yeonjun and Taehyun met up for their first date. He searched with his eyes, spotting his adorable squirrel sat on the fountain. 

Yeonjun grinned, making his way towards the escalator. He jogged down the moving steps, wanting to just hold Taehyun in his arms. He hadn’t seen him in so long, this felt like a present. 

The fox ran towards the fountain, not caring about the staring. “Taehyunnie!” He called out happily, seeing the squirrel glance up at him. “What are you doing here?” He tried to ask casually, but it was hard to mask his excitement. 

Taehyun noticed that the elder’s tail was swishing far too obviously and happily. Man, Yeonjun was actually adorable. How could he be so happy just by seeing Taehyun? 

“I was just with Soobin-hyung.” Taehyun answered, smiling up at the elder. 

Yeonjun just nodded, “you’ve been spending a lot of time with Soobin these days.” His left ear twitched and his tail was less erratic. 

Taehyun had to hold back his laughter; Yeonjun’s jealousy was too obvious. He was even pouting. The squirrel stood up from the fountain, stretching his arms above his head. 

Yeonjun’s eyes immediately glanced down to the strip of skin that showed, seeing as though Taehyun wasn’t wearing the longest shirt. The fox looked back up to meet Taehyun’s eyes, which was focused on him entirely. 

“Are you free now?” Taehyun asked in such a soft tone, even his ears were laying flatter than usual. 

“Of course!” Yeonjun’s tail started to erratically wag again, the excitement once again written all over his face. 

Taehyun just smiled, “then let’s go to my place.” 

Yeonjun’s face heated up; his heart starting to race suddenly. Taehyun didn’t usually go straight for the invitation home, he was a going on date before kind of guy. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Taehyun chuckled, a small smirk appearing on his face, “I’ll feel lonely.” 

Yeonjun quickly shook his head, waking himself back up. “Let’s go.” He smiled, though he was still flushed at the request. 

Taehyun snaked his hand into Yeonjun’s, interlocking their fingers easily. He pulled at the fox a little, leading the way towards the mall exit. Yeonjun could feel his heartbeat accelerating, he hadn’t seen Taehyun for so long. 

When they were on the street, Yeonjun squeezed the younger’s hand, making him glance towards him slightly. Taehyun raised an eyebrow, seeing as though the elder’s head and ears were down. 

“What’s wrong?” Taehyun squeezed the fox’s hand back. 

“I haven’t seen you for so long, I was starting to think you were avoiding me.” Yeonjun’s ears were flat on his head - damn he looked so cute. 

“You’re over exaggerating, we walk home from school together everyday.” Taehyun reminded him, giving him a slight bump with his elbow. 

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks suddenly pulling Taehyun towards him. The squirrel yelled as he was wrapped in Yeonjun’s arms. “We only see each other at school… where have you been these past few days?” 

Taehyun pulled the elder back, patting his back. “It was all for you, hyung.” He pulled out of the hug, leaving the fox confused. It wasn’t time to give anything away yet, so Taehyun kept Yeonjun in confusion.

The squirrel kept walking, making his way towards his house. Yeonjun followed after him like a small obedient kit. Taehyun pulled his keys out of his pocket when they reached his home, unlocking the door and walking straight inside. 

As he planned, Yeonjun easily followed him inside. “Taehyunnie, you’re acting a little worried.” He closed the door before walking further inside. 

Taehyun turned his head a little, looking back at the elder with a small smirk. “Am I?” He kicked off his shoes and hung his hoodie up neatly. Yeonjun watched as the younger made his way towards the stairs. 

Like it was natural, Yeonjun followed Taehyun up the stairs, his tail swishing behind him. Taehyun walked immediately into his room, removing an acoustic guitar from his bed and placing it on a stand in the corner. He was acting like everything was normal. 

“Taehyunnie?” Yeonjun was starting to get a little concerned now. Taehyun was acting far too normal; he was going to break up with him was he!? “Taehyun,” Yeonjun reached out, grabbing the squirrel’s wrist in the process, “did I do something bad?” 

Taehyun instantly furrowed his brows, not quite understanding what the elder was getting at. “Not at all.” He manoeuvred their hands, holding onto Yeonjun’s instead of him gripping his wrist. He directed to the fox to sit in the bed, making him look up at him for once. 

Taehyun smiled, raking a hand through Yeonjun’s soft hair and flicking his ear gently. “Can you lay down for me?” Taehyun’s tone had become seductive, and his lidded eyes were watching Yeonjun so closely. 

Yeonjun couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his arms around Taehyun and pulled him into a hug. “Taehyunnie, I love you. You’re so amazing!” 

Taehyun flushed a little, not expecting the sudden praise. “Lay down and I’ll show you how amazing I am, hyung.” He composed himself. He needed his plan to go smoothly, he couldn’t get distracted by Yeonjun’s sweet words. Not now. 

Yeonjun glanced up, his eyes widening a little. Taehyun gripped the fox’s shoulders, pushing him down slightly. Yeonjun did as the younger wanted, crawling up the bed until his head was lying on the pillow. It smelled like Taehyun; Yeonjun loved it. 

Taehyun climbed over the elder, his fluffy squirrel tail curling behind him happily. “Yeonjunnie-hyung…” he purred deliciously, his hands stroking up the fox’s arms towards his hands. He hovered his lips over Yeonjun’s, pressing a chaste kiss to his nose. 

“Are you teasing me, Taehyunnie?” Yeonjun smirked. It wasn’t normal for the squirrel to take initiative, but when he did Yeonjun loved it. But this wasn’t like those times. 

Taehyun chuckled, suddenly rounding the elder’s wrists till they were closer. The sound of a faint clicking and cool material made Yeonjun immediately look up. Taehyun had handcuffed him to the bed. 

“Uh, Taehyunnie?” Yeonjun looked back down at the squirrel, seeing the grin on his face. 

“You’re mine tonight, hyung.” Taehyun clarified, “I’ll make sure to satisfy you.”

“Wha-?” Yeonjun was cut off by Taehyun’s lips over his own. The younger licked into Yeonjun mouth, feeling his tongue immediately fight back. 

Yeonjun tilted his head, trying to get more of the younger. Taehyun felt his arm buckle, falling onto the fox. Yeonjun broke the kiss with a huff, seeing as though the younger fell on him. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Taehyun pressed a kiss to Yeonjun’s jaw. Luckily the fox was wearing a nice short-sleeve button down shirt, making life easier for Taehyun. The squirrel pressed more kisses down Yeonjun’s neck, popping a few buttons as he went down. 

Yeonjun leaned his head back, letting the squirrel lap at his skin. Taehyun worked his way down, kissing at the skin revealed when each button was open. Yeonjun let his eyes fall shut, feeling the feathery lips glide down his abdomen towards his navel. 

Taehyun dipped his tongue into Yeonjun’s navel, making him chuckle a little. The squirrel continued until all the buttons were undone. He pushed the shirt off of Yeonjun’s body, revealing all of his upper torso. 

Taehyun shifted, sitting on the elder’s hips. He looked over the fox, watching ears twitch with anticipation. Taehyun moved his ass back a little, feeling the elder’s hard cock behind him. Yeonjun was straining in his jeans already; that was at least a good sign. 

Taehyun chuckled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a silk ribbon. He leaned over Yeonjun again, wrapping the cloth around his eyes. “Taehyun?” Yeonjun was suddenly blindfolded, “this is a bit much isn’t it?” 

“You’ll feel more when you can’t see.” Taehyun cooed. He stroked his hands up the fox’s sides, making it to his pectorals. He gently flicked Yeonjun’s nipples, making him hiss slightly. 

“T-Taehyun…?” Yeonjun gasped, suddenly feeling a wet tongue against his nipple. Taehyun sucked a little, biting at the nub. “Nah!” Yeonjun tensed up, grinding his hardness into Taehyun’s. 

The squirrel whimpered, his own hips grinding down on Yeonjun. He sat up again, shuffling down again. Yeonjun just sighed deeply, Taehyun’s weight lifting off of his hips. 

Taehyun hastily unbuttoned Yeonjun’s jeans, shimming them down his hips. There was a wet spot on his boxers where he was desperate, just as Taehyun wanted. 

The squirrel was quick to pull them down, wanting Yeonjun as naked as possible. Taehyun just looked down at the elder, seeing him in only an open shirt was invigorating. Yeonjun pulled at his cuffs, a small snarl escaping him. 

“Taehyun…” his tone was growly. 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Taehyun smiled sweetly, even though the elder couldn’t see him. His hands were stroking Yeonjun’s thighs, his breath suddenly washing over the hard cock in front of him. 

Yeonjun was already leaking, precum dripping down the head and snaking down the shaft. Taehyun just watched, as the elder twitched, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Relax, hyung.” Taehyun cooed. He leaned forwards, his fingers wrapping around the base of Yeonjun’s cock. 

“Nnh!” Yeonjun flinched, his breathing becoming laboured. 

Taehyun licked at the head of Yeonjun’s cock, sucking at the precum. He didn’t usually give head; Yeonjun would usually eat him entirely. Taehyun sucked the head into his mouth, humming deeply. 

“Ah… Tae…!” Yeonjun groaned, feeling the younger swallow more of him down. The fox was rather large, so he struggled to take him down his throat, but Taehyun tried his best. He repressed his gag reflex, taking Yeonjun down his entire throat. He swallowed again. 

Yeonjun moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up. Taehyun muffled a gasp, but didn’t pull off. He started bobbing his head, making sure to be vocal about it. The sucking and slurping sounds filled up the room, making Yeonjun’s ears lay flat. 

“T-Tae… Ahh!” Yeonjun’s hips were stuttering as he tried to thrust upwards and force his cock in deeper. Taehyun pulled off the elder’s cock, opting to lick at the got flesh for a couple seconds. He sucked at Yeonjun’s balls, wanting the fox to feel so much pleasure. 

Yeonjun groaned, his head leaning back again. “Taehyun… that feels good.” 

Taehyun smiled a little at the praise. “Are you gonna cum, hyung?” He continued to stroke the elder, his mouth sucking at the side of the hard cock. 

Yeonjun gritted his teeth, hips thrusting upwards. Taehyun quickly sucked the head back into his mouth, his tongue dipping into the slit. Yeonjun gasped, thrusting his cock down the younger’s throat and suddenly coming. 

Taehyun whimpered, but swallowed the hot liquid easily. Yeonjun started breathing heavily, his abdomen clenching. Taehyun pulled off, licking at his lips. His breathing was just as heavy, like he’d been underwater for a long time. 

“T-Taehyunnie… are you okay?” Yeonjun shook his head, trying to loosen the blindfold as he simultaneously pulled at the handcuffs. 

“Fine…” Taehyun sounded a little hoarse. He stood up on his knees, grabbing the rim of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He jumped off the bed, shimming out of his trousers and boxers. He climbed back onto the bed, standing up on his knees. 

Taehyun wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking it a few times. He moaned at each tug, his cock dripping onto Yeonjun’s thigh. “Taehyun? You’re wet already?” Yeonjun questioned seriously. 

“Only for you.” Taehyun chuckled. He reached over towards his side table, grabbing a small bottle of lube. He pooped the cap, making Yeonjun’s ears perk up. 

“What are you-?” Yeonjun could only hear repressed moans and whines, so he shook his head vigorously. Thankfully, Taehyun hadn’t tightened the blindfold, so it came loose. Yeonjun managed to shake the blindfold off of his eyes, bringing himself back to reality. 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Taehyun stood over him on his knees, his left hand was teasing his nipple, rolling the nub between his finger and thumb. His right hand was behind, two fingers up his ass. 

Yeonjun zoomed his gaze on the younger’s fingers. Taehyun was thrusting his fingers into his own ass, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold back moans. “Ah, Fuck…” Yeonjun growled, his own cock engorging to full hardness. 

Taehyun forced his eyes open, looking down at the elder. He added a third finger, a small mewl escaping him. He splayed his fingers, wanting to stretch himself out faster. “Ah! Nnh…!” Taehyun moaned, his fingers squeezing his other nipple. 

Yeonjun pulled at his wrists again, making the headboard creak. “Taehyun… let me go.” He couldn’t take it anymore, he really wanted to touch the squirrel. 

“Not yet.” Taehyun thrusted his fingers a bit faster, ramming into his soft insides. Yeonjun growled, his fox tail wrapping around the younger’s thigh. 

“Taehyunnie, now!” Yeonjun whined, his ears down and his lips pouty. 

Taehyun pulled his fingers out of his ass, a mewl escaping simultaneously. Yeonjun growled deeply, pulling at the cuffs. The fox looked like he was about to go wild; that was the look that Taehyun wanted. 

“First, I wanna tease you.” Taehyun smirked, climbing over the elder and positioning himself over Yeonjun’s hard cock. The fox’s eyes widened, feeling the blunt head of his cock touch Taehyun’s hole. 

“Don’t tease me, Tae… I’m desperate.” Yeonjun thrusted up slightly, pressing at the younger moist hole. 

“That’s why I want to.” Taehyun grinned. He slowly lowered his hips, sucking Yeonjun’s cock into his body. 

“Nnh! Fuck…!” Yeonjun growled deep in his throat, feeling his shaft enter the moist warmth. Taehyun was taking it way too slow. Yeonjun wanted to thrust up hard, but the squirrel had both hands on Yeonjun’s abdomen, pressing him down. 

It felt like hours before Taehyun finally sat down fully on Yeonjun’s cock. The fox hissed, feeling the tightness squeeze him hard.

“Taehyunnie…” Yeonjun pulled at the cuffs again, his tail flicking in annoyance. “Taehyun, move… do something, you’re killing me here!” 

“I’m getting used to it.” Taehyun clarified, his ass clenching to punctuate his sentence. 

“You’re… doing it on purpose.” Yeonjun’s ears flattened again, his hips suddenly jolting upwards. 

“Ah!” Taehyun moaned, his body shocking. 

Yeonjun smirked, continuously rolling his hips upwards into the squirrel. Taehyun was making such cute desperate sounds, but there was no way this was enough. 

Taehyun frowned, his eyes narrowing at the fox. “I’ll set the pace.” He was trying to use a demanding tone, but he was just far too cute. 

“Please move, Taehyunnie… you’re torturing me.” Yeonjun pouted, his ears and tail twitching with impatience. 

Taehyun chuckled; he liked seeing the desperate look on Yeonjun’s face. It wasn’t something he got to see a lot, so he was planning to savour the moments. 

It was getting hard to stand though; the heat inside was starting to electrify Taehyun completely. The squirrel lifted his hips before sinking back down. “Ah!” He moaned softly, feeling the spike inside of him. 

Yeonjun gritted his teeth, his hips picking up off the bed again. Taehyun quickened the pace a little, lifting himself up half way before falling back down. He rode the elder’s cock the best he could, but it was actually a lot harder than he initially thought. 

Yeonjun was starting to feel a throbbing in his wrists. He was pulling at them desperately, wanting to touch Taehyun completely. The younger was too busy jumping on Yeonjun’s cock, his nails digging into the elder’s abdomen. 

“Yeonjun… Ah! Hyung…!” Taehyun sounded just as desperate as Yeonjun felt, his cock bobbing up and down with each moment. He wanted to please the squirrel as best as he could, but the damn handcuffs. 

Yeonjun growled darkly, his hands giving one final strong tug. The chain of the cuffs finally gave way, snapping instantly. Taehyun’s eyes widened at the sound, seeing the fox slowly lower his arms. 

“Hyung, how did you…?” Taehyun’s face was flushed red as he felt the elder shift. Yeonjun sat up, the cuffs clinking around his neck. 

“You actually restrained me?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, his arms simultaneously snaking around Taehyun’s back. The younger placed his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders, pushing him back a little. 

“I was just- it was…” he didn’t really know how to explain it. He couldn’t just say he was trying his best to fulfill Yeonjun’s sexual desires, that he wanted to fully satisfy him. That would be humiliating. 

Yeonjun growled a little, his arms tightening around the younger. “You don’t look like you got very far, Taehyunnie.” He leaned forwards, nuzzling his nose against Taehyun’s. “I’ll satisfy you.” 

“W-Wait! Ahh!” Taehyun gasped desperately, feeling the elder slam into him hard. One of Yeonjun’s arms was still wrapped desperately around him, while the other was anchored on the bed. Yeonjun leaned Taehyun back a little as he thrusted into him repeatedly. 

Taehyun clawed at the elder’s still clothed back, pulling at the material. Yeonjun leaned forward, sucking one of Taehyun’s nipples into his mouth. He licked before grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub. 

Taehyun mewled, the ministrations on his chest doubled the feeling of the pounding. Yeonjun’s tail was swishing happily, finally grateful to get his hands on his squirrel. He put more force into his thrusts, his hand clamping Taehyun in place on his lower back. 

“Yeonjun! Yeonjun! Yeon- Ahh!” Taehyun raked a hand into the elder’s hair, tugging at the soft strands. “Ahh! Ah! Nah!” His legs were trembling, not being able to find a purchase. 

“Just a bit… more!” Yeonjun groaned deeply, slamming full force into the squirrel. He could feel Taehyun’s tail by his leg, tickling slightly. 

After a few more desperate thrusts, Taehyun started whimpering. “Hyung, I’m gonna- nyahh!” He came onto the elder’s abs, his body shuddering. 

Yeonjun forced his cock in as far as it would go before spilling into Taehyun’s warmth. The squirrel started panting, mingling with Yeonjun’s breaths. The fox leaned forwards, kissing Taehyun softly. 

Taehyun’s ears flattened, his face turning into a frown. Yeonjun’s expression became concerned, seeing the younger start sulking. “Taehyun?” Yeonjun brushed a hand through the squirrel’s hair, “Are you okay?” 

Taehyun glanced up, “I wanted to satisfy you, but you had to go and break the handcuffs.” He interlocked their hands, holding Yeonjun’s hands to look at the broken cuffs around his wrists still. 

Taehyun sighed, shaking their hands to make the metal clang. “Soobin is gonna kill me.” 

Yeonjun’s eyes narrowed, a snarl escaping him. “Soobin gave you handcuffs?” He didn’t really like the sound of that. 

Taehyun chuckled a little, “are you jealous, hyung?” 

“Yes!” Yeonjun tightened his fingers around Taehyun’s. “What am I supposed to think when you're telling me you got handcuffs from Soobin? You’ve been spending so much time with Soobin lately, of course I’ll be jealous…” he frowned a little, glancing away. 

Taehyun leaned forward, booping his nose into the elder’s. “He was only helping me out.” 

“Helping you with handcuffs?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to satisfy you.” Taehyun smiled softly. “I know I’m not good enough to fully satisfy you, but I thought if I switched things up…” his cheeks were flushing dark red. 

“What nonsense are you saying?” Yeonjun furrowed his brows. “Satisfy me?” 

“You always go so long every time, and you only cum twice while I… loads.” Taehyun glanced down, his embarrassment taking over his entire face. “You clearly don’t feel satisfied with my body, but I love you, so I wanna do what I can. Soobin suggested the play, and he let me borrow the cuffs.” 

Yeonjun glanced down at the cuffs again, seeing the soft padding that was around the inside. “Ah, they are play-cuffs.” He chuckled a little, “I don’t wanna know what Soobin and Beomgyu do.” 

“Don’t talk about them right now.” Taehyun rolled his hips, feeling the elder’s cock still throbbing inside. He sighed softly, “you’re still hard. So you weren’t satisfied.” 

Yeonjun started laughing, loud and proud. He wrapped his arms around Taehyun, hugging him close. “You’re being serious?” He nuzzled at Taehyun’s cheek, kissing softly. 

“Of course I’m serious.” Taehyun tilted his head, letting the elder kiss him. “I’m only a squirrel, my stamina isn’t amazing.” He would love to keep up with Yeonjun every night, but the fox was crazy. 

“Oh, Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun sniffled at the younger’s hair, “I’m sorry for making you feel that way, but I’m not unsatisfied. You give me everything I need, I just can’t get enough.” 

Taehyun’s eyes widened, looking at the elder with large hopeful eyes. Yeonjun suddenly flipped them, pushing Taehyun into the bed. He stripped off his sweaty shirt, wanting to be as bare as his soft squirrel. 

Yeonjun climbed over the younger again, leaning down and kissing Taehyun’s lips. He slipped his tongue into the younger’s mouth, sucking and licking everywhere. Taehyun wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s back, touching his sweaty skin. 

Yeonjun pulled back from the kiss, licking at Taehyun’s lips. “Hyung,” Taehyun picked his hips up, grinding his cock into Yeonjun’s abdomen. “I want more.” The tip of Yeonjun’s shaft was still inside.

Taehyun tried to grind and impale himself simultaneously. Yeonjun gripped the younger’s thighs, opening his legs further apart. He thrusted in hard, his balls slapping Taehyun’s ass. 

“Nnh!” Taehyun’s nails dug into Yeonjun’s soft flesh. “Hyung…” 

“You’re so sexy and gorgeous,” Yeonjun licked his lips, “how could I not be satisfied with someone so perfect.” 

“What are you saying…?” Taehyun blushed, his hand over his eyes. 

“Just the truth.” Yeonjun grinned. His tail was swishing happily behind him again, like he’d been waiting for this moment. The fox kept his grip on Taehyun’s thighs, holding them far apart. 

Yeonjun started up a pace, thrusting continuously into Taehyun’s warmth. The squirrel placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the fox deep inside. Yeonjun thrusted hard, slamming himself straight into Taehyun’s prostate. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Nyah!” Taehyun threw his head back, shouting out his pleasure. “Yeon.. Ah! Ah! N-no!” 

“Feeling good, Taehyunnie?” Yeonjun pressed his thumbs into the soft flesh of Taehyun’s asscheeks, pulling them apart and revealing his hole more. He watched his cock disappear into the hot hole before appearing again with a slick sheen. 

“G-good! Ah!” Taehyun gripped hard to the pillow behind him, his head tilting to the sign. He looked so hot in this position. 

Yeonjun leaned in a little; he thrusted harder and faster, pulling more moans from the younger. Taehyun whimpered, his cock leaking precum onto himself. “Yeonjun! Junnie- Ahh!” His tail wrapped around Yeonjun’s, their fluffiness intertwining. 

“Love you, Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun pressed a kiss to the younger’s nape, right above his jaw. “You’re so cute…. nnh…. so cute.” He was grinding deeply into Taehyun, his cock pressing continuously into the squirrel’s prostate. 

Taehyun clenched around the elder, his legs twitching again. “Ahh! Yeonjun! Ah-nnh!” He was starting to feel his stomach coil, his orgasm loading up. 

Yeonjun gritted his teeth, feeling the cum inside Taehyun froth around him. His hips were beginning to stutter, the sound of his balls slapping against Taehyun’s ass was making everything more sexier. 

Taehyun squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure racking his body too hard. Yeonjun moaned the younger’s name loud, his cum spurting deep inside. Taehyun mewled, feeling the warmth full Jim up more. 

“Nnh! Yeonjun!” Taehyun’s toes curled, his own erection spilling his essence all over himself. His head was starting to feel a little light. 

Yeonjun slowly pulled out of the younger, his cum easily running out after him. His cum was dripping onto Taehyun’s tail, making it twitch and his hole shiver. Yeonjun smirked. He gently lowered the younger’s legs, letting him relax. 

“Hey, Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun petted the younger’s head, “where’s the key?” He rattled the cuff to emphasise. 

Taehyun smiled, pointing towards the side table. Yeonjun reached over, seeing the key just sitting beside the lamp. The fox grabbed the key, unlocking both of his wrists. 

Taehyun saw the red marks on the elder’s wrists. He gently reached out for one, pressing a soft kiss to Yeonjun's wrist. “I’m sorry, I hope it didn’t hurt.” 

“Nah.” Yeonjun stood up from the bed, his legs wobbling slightly. He waited a couple seconds, letting his body catch up with his brain. Taehyun mewled as Yeonjun picked him up from the bed princess style. 

“What are you…?” Taehyun’s eyes were lidded. 

“Let’s take a bath.” Yeonjun smirked. 

Taehyun didn’t even pay attention to the next few minutes. He was suddenly in the bath, sitting between Yeonjun’s legs as he leaned on his chest. Taehyun sighed, the warmth relaxing his aching body. 

Yeonjun kept his arms around the younger, the both of them just relaxing in the hot water. Taehyun closed his eyes, turning his face to nuzzle into Yeonjun’s neck. “Love you…” He cooed softly. 

Yeonjun was pressing kisses along Taehyun’s cheek and jaw. “You know I really love you, right?” He never wanted Taehyun to feel insecure again. “Why would you ever think you don’t satisfy me? You’re everything I need and more.” 

“You’re just being cute.” Taehyun teased, a small chuckle leaving him. 

Yeonjun squeezed the younger closer, “I love you, Taehyun. Sorry if I’m too demanding, you just make me har-”

“I get it.” Taehyun snuggled back into the elder’s hold. “I love you too.” 

“Guess we should apologise to Soobin, huh?” Yeonjun lifted his wrist out of the water, seeing the small red band on his flesh. 

“It's okay, I’ll compensate for him.” Taehyun would pay for the handcuffs. He wasn’t the type to hide the fact they’d broken them and he would own up and pay. 

“You’re too cute, Taehyunnie!” Yeonjun hugged the younger tighter. Taehyun laughed, closing his eyes and drifting away.

Yeonjun gave soft kisses to the squirrel, relaxing him completely. Only a couple minutes passed and Taehyun was breathing calmly, sleep taking him. “Ah-ah, not yet.” Yeonjun manoeuvred them before standing up. Taehyun was in his arms and he used his foot to pull the plug. 

Taehyun mumbled, suddenly feeling a towel on his head. He was too tired to care and let Yeonjun dry him off. When they were dried enough, Yeonjun got them under the duvet, all huddled in bed. 

Taehyun could smell the clean sheets - when had Yeonjun changed them? The fox turned the light off before climbing into bed with Taehyun. He snuggled close to the squirrel, petting his head. 

Yeonjun curled his tail around Taehyun’s tail, the two of them comfortable. Yeonjun just watched the younger sleep, his expression content. The fox smiled, petting Taehyun’s hair softly. 

“Cute…” Yeonjun let his own eyes close. Taehyun was adorable for getting worried about something that wasn’t important. Didn’t satisfy him? Yeonjun shook his head; only Taehyun could give him everything. 

Yeonjun fell into a perfect slumber. Taehyun’s arms were around the elder’s waist, snuggled close to his chest. Yeonjun was mesmerized by the squirrel’s warmth, drifting him off into a perfect sleep. 


End file.
